Underwater pipelines can include a concrete weight coating to ensure their stability on the seabed. Segments of pipelines are generally welded together creating weld joints between the segments. The weld joints, however, do not have concrete coating, and thus are either exposed to the environment or have some kind of wire mesh or guard to protect them from outside damage. As such, the weld joints are generally more vulnerable to deterioration and leaks (e.g., due to corrosion) and thus require frequent inspection. The cross-sectional diameter of the weld joints is also typically smaller than the concrete coated segments of the pipeline.
Due in part to the configuration of the underwater pipelines (e.g., weld joints), external inspection of underwater pipelines can be a challenging task. Remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) have been used to inspect these pipelines by taking inspection readings at targeted spots along the pipeline. These external inspections, however, become even more difficult when the pipeline starts from shore and transitions into a shallow zone of water, where the shallow water's high currents make it difficult for ROVs to access the pipeline and, particularly, the weld joints.
As such, there is a need for new approaches to inspecting underwater pipelines. The present invention addresses these and other limitations associated with conventional inspection protocols for underwater pipelines.